One Last Kiss
by thatonecoolkid
Summary: Dave's leaving for college, and his last night living with his brother goes better than he expected it to. Oneshot Bro/Dave, Stridercest, SAD SAD SAD weeeeeh lemon lemon lemon lemons in the shower and lots of Angst, Did I mention sadness?


**Dave/Bro stridercest alert!  
There will be sex.  
This will be a one shot.  
This will be sad.  
I do not own either of these characters.  
That is all.  
Title inspired partially by a song I listened to when I was young(er) that was either called One Last Kiss, or just had that phrase as a lyric.**

****This is it. Dave Strider thought to himself, looking at the bags he'd packed, a couple suitcases, a duffel of records, and the box he kept his turntables in. The heat was already getting to him, even though it was only April, but in Texas that meant nothing whatsoever. Pushing his hair out of his face and adjusting the shades that were slipping down his freckled nose, he paced the room, not being able to think of what to do. He'd be moving in the morning. He would go all the way across the country to start a new life with all of his best friends at a tech school in Oregon. They were going to rent a house together, and it would be generally awesome.

A paper appeared in his room with a tiny whoosh of the air that he'd spent his whole life working on being able to detect. Of course, he could flashstep with the best of 'em, but his bro would always be better, even the best at everything. Sometimes, he thought he was getting close to beating him at something, but he never really did win.

The paper read: Futon. Now. Bring DVD.

He sighed and smiled. His smile held love, and tenderness, and all the things a brother should feel for his guardian. But the main component was longing. He put the paper between the pages of a book, and headed downstairs, pasting on his best pokerface. A couple slips of the paper in the book fell out, the orange writing fluttering to the floor.

Arriving at the kitchen, he shared a manly fistbump with Lil Cal, who was sitting on the fridge with his gloved fist protruding, demanding to be bumped. He thought for a second he might miss Lil Cal just a smidge, but then the puppet disappeared, and Dave shuddered imperceptibly. Nope, not going to miss that shitty old thing.

His Bro was standing, or rather cooly leaning on the sink counter. Dave nodded on his way in, but inside it felt like his heart was literally trying to wrench its way out of his chest. It was this way every time he laid shaded eyes on his brother, and today being the last time he would see him in person for a while, it was much worse. It was like he'd swallowed really hot tea, and could feel it burning all the way through his chest.

"Which DVD?" His Bro asked.

"I grabbed the suckiest one I could find. Last day living here, so I was like, why not go out with a bang. Or at least a plane crash." He replied, holding up his best bro John's favorite movie, Con Air. His Bro smirked, and ordered pizza. While his bro was doing that, he headed to the living room and popped the DVD in, making sure the volume was all the way up for that music that plays repeatedly on the main menu.

He was at least going to enjoy his last night of pretending not to be in love with his own brother.

Like any Strider movie night, this one ended in laughs and cheese pizza and Pepsi and rum, and if you're being honest, a little bit of cuddling. The movie was over, though, and you both stayed on the couch, neither wanting particularly to move, but also not knowing what you should say.

So you simply sat there until the menu music started again. Bro turned it way down, and leaned back on the couch, smiling. This was something he did so rarely for no ironic reason, Dave felt he had to ask what was making him so happy.

"I feel fucking old, that's why. Sending my kid bro off to college and an apartment and drunken nights with his derpshit friends. It'll be..weird with the house empty like this. Quiet as hell, you know?" His Bro said.

"That seems like something you should be sad about dude. Your gonna be like those old cat ladies, but except for cats you have lame puppets and robots and shit around. You'll name them things like Cuddlemonkey, or Professor Goobygills." Dave said, getting another laugh from his Bro.

When Bro smiled, the entire room lit up. His face got even prettier, like he was just so happy to be alive, and to be spending time with him and only him. He knew for a fact that his Bro only ever smiled or laughed around him, and then sparingly, so each of them was like fucking gold. He tried to remember his brothers face just like this. He mentally punched himself, feeling like a complete sap. Standing, he stretched and went to get another glass of Pepsi from the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and, being careful around the various weapons stored there, grabbed the bottle of sugary soda and went to the counter to pour a glass. You let your face crumple, staring hard at the counter for a moment, feeling your Bro's eyes on you and not quite caring. You felt inebriated enough to be sad, and to be sad in front of your brother, no less. You drank some of the soda down, bending over the counter to get it. You liked to fill it up just to the very top. It was fun to see how much you could get without it spilling. It was like a challenge from the cup directly to you, and the cup was always asking for it.

And you always won.

Standing up and walking back a step, you stepped right on your brother's shoe, stumbling forward and spilling Pepsi on the table. You didn't even hear him coming, and he laughed as you picked yourself up off the counter, swinging at him with the still partially full cup. Playful, drunken strife. Your favorite.

After an hour of throwing Pepsi at each other and making an extremely sticky mess, you both found yourselves sitting on the floor, leaning against the cupboards laughing. You leaned your head on his shoulder, and closed your eyes, breathing him in. Sitting up, you leaned your head against the cupboard and sighed.

"So what about you, kid? You gonna miss your old cat lady bro when you go off and have the glorious college life?" he asked, only half teasing. He knew his brother well enough to be able to tell when he really sincerely wanted to know something.

"Not really. Maybe only because you supply the alcohol." Dave said, feeling confident enough to wink.

"Ah I see." his Bro said, with another uncharacteristic grin.

Dave couldn't control a yawn, and his Hro stood up and held out a hand to help him. He accepted the help, and was pulled up quickly, so quickly he ended up with his face a couple centimeters from his brother's, their bodies ever so slightly touching.

Looking into your brother's orange eyes, you couldn't stop the slightly slurred words coming from your mouth.

"You know, this is my last night." Dave said.

"Yes, it does seem that way." said your Bro, with a smile playing on his face.

"I know for sure there will be a day I'm going to regret doing this. But, that's better than wondering what would happen if I had, right? So fuck it. Good bye Bro." He said, and he cut the space between them, kissing his brother the way he always dreamed he would.

With a small gasp, his Bro heaved him up to his waist, Dave wrapping his legs around him, and set Dave down on the counter. Bro returned the kiss, almost desperately, and Dave couldn't believe what was happening. He whined into his Bro's mouth when he sucked hard at Dave's tongue. Their lips stuck together because they hadn't cleaned the soda, and Dave was drowning in the taste and feel of his brother, and the sweet stickiness of the Pepsi covering everything, helping to mold every inch of their bodies together as if with glue.

For once, he wasn't just dreaming of this. It was actually happening, and he would enjoy every last second even if it eventually suffocated him.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, hands roaming, grasping here and there. They broke off for air, and Bro looked Dave in the eye, ceasing all of his touches, and pulling away an inch or so.

"This is really what you want, right? You are leaving, not staying here because of this. I won't be responsible for your dreams dying. But I can give you this one night. Everything will stop right here, say the word and it's done." Bro said, his mouth in a straight line, but his surprisingly expressive eyes were begging him not to say no.

In response, Dave slid off the counter and hopped up on his Bro's waist.

"As if I could ever say no to you." He said, kissing him hard again. Bro responded in kind, and carried Dave off to the bathroom, without breaking the kiss. He set Dave down, and took his own shirt off. Dave mimicked him, like he had grown up doing. Bro pushed Dave up against the wall and kissed his way down Dave's neck, making him moan and groan, while pawing at the ever growing bulge in Dave's pants.

Moving quickly as he dared, Bro made his way to the waistband of Dave's jeans, tasting salt and sugar on his skin. Dave watched with wide eyes as his Bro looked directly into his eyes, unbuttoning and unzipping Dave's pants with his mouth.

Pulling both Dave's pants and boxers all the way off, Dave felt his Bro's warm mouth enclose him and lost himself in the feeling of it. When Dave got so close he could almost taste it, groaning and bucking his hips to get every last bit of friction he possibly could, Bro removed his mouth and the cool air hit Dave, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wha?" Dave said in a stupor, confused as to why Bro had stopped, and then he heard the water running, Bro fixing it so it was almost too hot, instantly steaming the bathroom up even more.

He grabbed Dave's hand and led him into the shower, closing the frosted shower door. He pushed Dave up against the wall, and began slowly using soap to prepare Dave for what was about to happen. Being remarkably gentle, he whispered into Dave's ear until he'd gotten three fingers in and Dave had begun pushing his hips down to meet them.

Lining himself up and covering himself in soap, Bro pushed in as gently as he could, making Dave cry out a little in pain. Bro pushed Dave's hair from his forehead and let Dave adjust, lazily stroking Dave's dick to help relax him.

"Move, please." Dave choked out around a moan, and Bro needed nothing more. Starting slowly and increasing his speed as Dave seemed to enjoy it more, Bro pushed into Dave, over and over, pushing his back up and down the cold shower wall methodically until Dave was begging for Bro to give him more. And more he gave him.

He reached down, firmly grasping and stroking Dave while also angling his thrusts so he hit Dave's prostate. The combination of this surprised Dave, and he screamed out Bro's name as he came, cum shooting up and getting on both of their faces, only to be washed away by the steady stream of water seconds later. Dave, contracting around him hard when he came, sent him over the edge with just a couple more hard strokes, biting Dave's name out between clenched teeth.

Dave, not being able to stand, slumped down the wall. He must be completely passed out, what with the liquor and the hot water, and of course, Bro thought with a chuckle, some damn amazing sex.

Kneeling, he grabbed the soap and cleaned his kid bro off, shampooing his hair. After quickly cleaning himself in the shortest shower he'd ever accomplished, he picked up Dave and carried him out, standing him up to wrap a towel around him. Bro set Dave down in his bed, covering him in the blanket just like he used to do when Dave was small and would fall asleep in front of the T.V.

"Goodbye, little bro." Bro said, kissing his kid brother's forehead and letting just one tear slide down his cheek, dripping to be lost in Dave's wet hair.

He stepped on a paper walking out of the room, and recognized one of his notes from a long time ago. He spotted the book with a couple of similar pieces sticking out of it, and laughed He picked up the book and walked out of the room, cradling it to him like it could replace his only little brother.

**I think I gave myself carpal tunnel writing this XD  
Anyways. Sadstuck Stridercest and shower sex, what more could a girl want at three in the morning?**


End file.
